


Un San Valentín muy Sterek

by Zay_raM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cita Por San Valentín, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: Derek era el tipo de persona solitaria y espeluznante que podía hacer retroceder a los demás con tan sólo una mirada. Y Stiles es el tipo de persona que no se da por vencido ante los muros que construyó Derek.San Valentín es una linda fecha que puede unir a las personas. Y esta vez, Stiles unirá los trozos de Derek para demostrarle que no está solo, y que aún existen personas que lo quieren en su vida.---→Sterek→Especial de San Valentín.→One shot.





	Un San Valentín muy Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente iba a publicarlo como un especial de San Valentín; pero me ha encantado tanto que decidí adelantar la fecha de publicación jaja.

Derek era un chico rudo.

Era ese tipo de persona que no imaginarías con flores, bombones ni mucho menos peluches de ositos.

Era el tipo de persona que simplemente juzgarías como alguien indiferente y amargado, que no le gustaba la diversión y los colores.

Era tal vez el tipo de chico que verías en la calle caminando tranquilamente y que te haría preguntar cuántos gatitos se había comido en el desayuno.

Era sin duda el chico del cual se había enamorado Stiles.

→❤←

—Vamos a tener que hablar acerca de tu inminente cobardía —la inconfundible voz de su rubia amiga le sacó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Stiles sabía que era un cobarde, principalmente porque su corazón delataba cada vez que estaba asustado; pero ahora que no estaba pasando nada malo, se preguntaba el motivo por el cual le resaltaban lo evidente—. No puedo seguir aguantando el sofocante olor de enamorado que emanas cada vez que ves a Derek. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Así que era eso.

Su cobardía venía saliendo a flote porque no podía hacerle frente a su enamoramiento magistral que tenía con Derek.

Stiles asintió y regresó la vista al libro. El camino asombroso que estaba transitando Lyra a través de los mundos era más interesante que la asegurada discusión que tendría con Erika en tres, dos, uno...

— ¡No me ignores! —la chica le arrebató el libro y lo encaró. Ella podría tener todo el entrenamiento con la manada desde hacía unos cuantos meses, años incluso, pero aún no podía evitar refulgir sus ojos en ámbar cuando se enojaba— Vas a hacernos un favor a todos y moverás tu pálido culo y le harás algo con todo eso.

—Por eso te refieres a... —murmuró bajito Stiles; le daba corte ver en su estado natural salvaje a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero! —Gruñó, en el sentido literal de la palabra—. No podemos seguir aguantando más las hormonas que se acumulan en ese pequeño lugar cerrado.

Stiles asintió. No había manera de salir tranquilo de una discusión con Erika sin darle la razón.

—Aprovecha que se acerca San Valentín y haz tu magia. Estoy segura de que Derek estará más que feliz de aceptar tu cortejo.

Y con eso, la chica desapareció del loft, dejando al pobre chico sin palabras y sin libro que leer.

→❤←

Derek tenía mucho tiempo libre desde que acomodó su vida después de todo el desastre post incendio. La cárcel nunca fue una opción para él, y por lo que ahora entendía, era mucho más fácil tener las riendas de su vida cuando podía asegurarse de que nadie más se aprovecharía de su situación. Entonces, durante ese tiempo, él acomodó los documentos que lo acreditaban como el heredero de la fortuna Hale y discutió todos los asuntos que necesitaba finiquitar para que su vida regresara al orden.

Sólo que no había orden absoluto en su vida.

Derek había crecido muy rápido después de perder a su familia. Prácticamente dejó de ser un niño de la noche a la mañana para sobrevivir con su hermana mayor, la cual terminó siendo asesinada por su tío psicótico. Durante ese tiempo en donde tuve que esconderse, huir, y sobrevivir, se privó de todos los placeres mundanos adolescentes. Probablemente nunca fue a una fiesta con sus amigos, ni se emborrachó como todos —gracias a su condición de lobo también— y tampoco volvió a sentir un amor tan intenso como el que tuvo con Paige.

De todo lo que él extrañaba era despertarse en la mañana con el calor familiar rodeándolo por doquier. Y eso que no fue muy adepto a la compañía familiar. Pero ahora, qué no daría él para volver a sentir la calidez de su madre a través de un abrazo.

Derek tenía una manada. Tenía una familia. Pero aún se sentía solo.

Y ahora, que su vida se había vuelto muy extraña tras tomar el control de una manada de adolescentes, sentía la añoranza de un momento que se perdió hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo peor venía cuando nadie se le acercaba.

Está bien, Derek podía reconocerlo sin pelear. Había puesto muros a su alrededor para que no se aprovecharan de él tal como lo habían hecho en el pasado; se aislaba de los demás en un nivel sentimental, y cómo no, tenía poca tolerancia con aquellos que invadían su espacio personal. Pero Dios, ¡se sentía malditamente solo! Él quería que alguno de sus betas estúpidos pudiera evadir siquiera una de sus barreras, solamente para encontrar un amigo.

¿Era mucho pedir?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó Derek cuando observó al adolescente pálido y hablador de la manada leer con tranquilidad en uno de los sofás del loft. El chico se estremeció y el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró notablemente.

—Paso el rato —respondió sin despegar la vista del libro. Derek se sentía extrañado—. Finstock me pidió amablemente que me perdiera del entrenamiento.

Derek frunció el ceño.

—Y entonces viniste a mi loft como si fuera tu casa y te quedaste sin mi permiso. —Derek entró y dejó sus llaves en el mueble que estaba cerca de la entrada. El enfado se escurría entre sus palabras.

—Sí. Más o menos —respondió sin miedo; a pesar de que su corazón estaba notablemente acelerado—. Dijiste que el loft era el refugio de la manada y (cito textualmente) "está abierto para todos en cualquier momento".

Derek tenía que corregir un poco más a menudo sus palabras.

Stiles, por su lado, siguió leyendo y dejó que Derek se metiera en la comodidad de su hogar sin problemas. Pero había algo raro en toda esa escena llena de calma. Casi parecía ser la estabilidad que tenía un terreno antes de una explosión volcánica, de esas que después desataban terremotos marinos y dejaban ciudades devastadas. La piel de Derek se erizó ante la posibilidad que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a Stiles.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Los olores que se mezclaban en el loft pudo fácilmente diferenciarlos. Comprendió que unas horas antes Erika pasó por ahí hecha una furia; pero de resto, los olores venían de una sola persona.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó Derek una vez se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a oscurecer, y que las emociones del chico se había impregnado en la tela del sofá. Para que eso sucediera, debía estar unas cuantas horas en el mismo sitio.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que desde la mañana —aclaró. Sin embargo, cerró el libro que tenía aparentemente por la mitad y se levantó—. Y también creo que es hora de irme.

—No es como si te estuviera echando ni nada. Sólo pienso que tu padre debería estar preocupado por ti.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Stiles le dejó con el estómago revuelto. Era la primera vez que lo miraba desde que había entrado al loft, y sin mucho protocolo comprendió que el chico probablemente tenía unas cuantas noches en vela. Stiles era el humano de la manada, lo que lo hacía un poco más vulnerable, y por ende era inevitable el sentido de protección que experimentaban todos los lobos con él. Derek tampoco era inmune a ese sentido.

—Es una linda excusa para echarme, lo reconozco —Stiles río, y Derek comenzó a sentir como un nudo sumamente retorcido comenzaba a instalarse en su estómago. Él no quería que se fuera, pero simplemente le parecía raro que el chico se quedara—; estás mejorando en la relación interpersonal con los miembros de tu manada, sourwolf. Te daré un siete de diez.

Derek colocó los ojos en blanco ante ese estúpido apodo que le tenía Stiles. Para ser un chico sumamente inteligente, tenía unos apodos patéticos.

Stiles entonces tomó sus cosas, que era pocas, y las guardó en su bolso. Había algo en la escena que se sentía totalmente erróneo; como si el sitio de Stiles fuera ahí y Derek estuviera corriéndolo, pero aún así, el líder de la manada no intervino. Sólo dejó que se acercara y le palmeara el pecho con suavidad para luego irse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y Stiles estaba considerablemente lejos, Derek se dejó sentir libremente.

Ese era el primer gesto cercano que había tenido con alguien en mucho tiempo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon en un apenas perceptible carmín, y se llevó la mano hacía donde su piel palpitaba por el toque.

Stiles le había dado una palmada amistosa. Y no había retrocedido por miedo.

Eso parecía ser suficiente como para pasar una noche totalmente pensativa.

→❤←

— ¿Lo hiciste?

Stiles interrumpió su lectura. Aparentemente no podría leer las aventuras de la niña con el aletiómetro sin interrupciones.

Erika venía caminando hacia él con su hermosa cabellera rubia suelta. Se veía tan segura de sí misma y contenta, que Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente ante la nueva vida de su amiga. Él sabía de antemano todo el dolor que había experimentado la chica con el acoso escolar y las burlas gracias a su epilepsia. Pero ser un lobo le había curado todos esos males que padecía. Stiles no pudo evitar pensar en Derek y darle las gracias.

Entonces se congeló cuando recordó la escena del día anterior.

—Esa expresión que tienes no es de gratis —la sonrisa lobuna (jaja Stiles, que chiste) de su amiga le erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo—. Algo hiciste, así que cuéntamelo todo.

—No pasó nada. Sólo me consiguió en su loft y me echó. Creo que no estaba feliz de verme.

La sonrisa de Erika pronto se convirtió en una mueca molesta que dejaba escuchar sus gruñidos. Stiles trató de moderarle la reacción. Era casi imposible.

—Me va a escuchar ese idiota —la mirada ambarina de Erika comenzaba a refulgir, por lo que Stiles le hizo una seña. Se calmó apenas—. ¡Es que no lo entiendo! Estoy segura de que el también siente lo mismo que tú; pero está tan envuelto en su compasión que no puede verlo.

Stiles se quedó estupefacto unos segundos antes de recobrar la compostura.

— ¿Y crees que siento yo por él? —Stiles interrogó. De repente las aventuras de Lyra pasaron a segundo plano— Puede que simplemente me disguste demasiado hasta el punto de confundir mis reacciones.

—Stiles, no eres estúpido. Y eso lo sé yo también —Erika lo miró fulminante. El chico no le quedó otra que hundirse levemente en su asiento—. Derek necesita que alguien saque su cabeza de su culo y le enseñe que no puede quedarse por siempre encerrado en su tristeza. ¡Y no me veas así! Tú eres el elegido.

—Oh sí. El elegido —Stiles bufó—. No quiero romper tus aspiraciones de oráculo, pero no entiendo que te hace pensar que yo soy el santo remedio para la soledad de tu alfa. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado siquiera si él quiere estar acompañado? Porque cuando lo veo, está tranquilo en su esquina observándonos como el vigilante aterrador que es; y no se le ve incómodo ni nada. Además de que, ayer me echó amablemente de su loft. Probablemente, soy la última opción que tienes para hacer feliz a Derek. ¡Y ni creo que sea gay!

—Los lobos no nos fijamos en el género de nadie —aclaró Erika mientras comía una manzana. La perorata de Stiles le dio hambre—; y como tú no eres un hombre lobo ni nada, no puedes oler la tristeza de Derek cada vez que nos ve en parejas.

Stiles enfocó toda su atención en Erika. Esto si le interesaba.

—A pesar de que eres sumamente inteligente y observador, te pierdes de algunos detalles importantes.

—Bueno, querida oráculo, ilústrame lo que mi punto ciego no puede ver.

Erika sonrió. Era su momento de brillar.

—Nosotros casi siempre estamos en pareja. Scott está con Allison, o Isaac, o con los dos cuando se le cruzan los pretendientes —Stiles boqueó sorprendido. Nunca se había fijado en que Isaac estaba encima de Scott—; yo estoy con Boyd; y Lydia se la pasa con el insoportable de Jackson. Y en los entrenamientos, cada uno de nosotros tiene asignado una pareja que iguala nuestras habilidades para luchar. Boyd con Scott o Scott contra mí, Isaac contra Jackson; Lydia contra Allison y...

—Vale, no tienes que decir que soy débil. Ya sé que yo entreno solo.

—Para nada. Estás siempre con Derek... ¡No puedes decirme que no te habías dado cuenta!

Bueno, no podía decirlo. Pero era claro. Stiles no tomó en cuenta ese detalle. Más que todo porque lo único que hacía era trotar con Derek y afilar sus reflejos.

—Pero ese no es el punto. A lo que me refiero es que incluso fuera de los entrenamientos estamos en pareja; y los olores hormonales se riegan en todo el loft. Pero siempre hay una pequeña pizca de tristeza que nos acompaña; y al principio pensé que eras tú por los suspiros unilaterales hacia Lydia —Stiles enrojeció ante esa insinuación— pero tú en todo momento estás desconectado de esa parte. Así que indagué y me di cuenta que ese olor provenía de Derek.

—Pero vamos, Erika. No puedes decirme que la tristeza de Derek es porque está soltero. Eso suena demasiado frívolo para Derek.

Erika reprimió las ganas de golpear a Stiles. Sabía que si le daba un toque, le podía propinar una contusión cerebral o algo.

—Tal vez sólo se siente solo. ¿Comprendes? Y quizás, quiere compañía.

Stiles también había pensado en eso alguna vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba mirando a Derek. Pero por dios, se le hacía sumamente difícil aceptar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, en especial cuando se trataban del hombre que probablemente tenía todo lo necesario para conseguir compañía en cualquier lugar.

—Y tu plan es que yo me aproveche de su soledad. Eso es tan cruel en muchos aspectos.

La mirada amenazante de su mejor amiga le cortaba la respiración. Prefirió no mirarla.

—Pero no. No lo haré.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Vamos; suena muy mal todo esto. No puedo negarte que estoy pensando en Derek probablemente desde que lo conocí, y que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, le he agarrado cariño. Pero no puedo confundir sus sentimientos con los míos y pretender que mis aspiraciones son iguales que las de él. Tal vez Derek desee un amigo; pero yo estoy seguro que yo busco una simple y desinteresada amistad en él; y antes de orillarlo a elegir algo que sé de antemano que es retorcido, prefiero dejarlo en paz.

Erika nunca se esperó la respuesta tan bien estructurada y madura de parte de un chico usaba una camisa con el logo de Flash. Pero se quedó maravillada y sorprendida al saber que Stiles estaba creciendo y podía valorar los sentimientos de los demás; era un buen chico. Y Derek merecía que alguien lo amara tal como lo amaba Stiles.

Pero si Stiles decidía quedarse de brazos cruzados, Erika no lo apoyaría en esa incorrecta decisión. Ella uniría a la pareja, y encima, demostraría que no estaba equivocada con respecto a sus sospechas. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

—Vale. Entiendo —Stiles no se fiaba de su sonrisa—. Pero estoy más que segura que en San Valentín todos comeremos en un restaurante pagado por Derek, y todo gracias a ti (y a mí).

Entonces la loba se terminó la manzana y dejó a Stiles frío en la mesa de la cafetería.

→❤←

Derek tenía un ojo encima en los lobos durante ese entrenamiento.

Estaban a finales de enero, y el frío le ayudaba a los lobos a moverse rápido entre los árboles. La briza les ayudaba bastante a orientarse entre los espacios abiertos del bosque, y encima refrescaba los cansados y sudorosos cuerpos de los adolescentes.

Estaban puliendo sus técnicas de ataque antes de que se avecinara una nueva amenaza; y por lo que podía observar, tenían el terreno controlado.

Entonces se fijó en Stiles, que estaba luchando codo a codo con Allison contra Scott, y no pudo evitar quedarse observando solamente en aquel punto. El chico humano llevaba una buena estrategia de esquivar y contraatacar a Scott con ayuda de uno de los bastones eléctricos de los Argent (que gracias a las precauciones, no tenía corriente), y el lobo pronto retrocedía ante las fieras estocadas que le propinaba su mejor amigo. Allison peleaba mano a mano, dejando a su arco y su carcaj colgando en su espalda; ella se veía en su elemento, intensa y concentrada en darle batalla a su novio.

Pero Scott calculó mal, y en vez de controlar su fuerza, derribó a Stiles contra el suelo sacándole todo el aire. Pronto las peleas cesaron y fueron a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando. Scott regresó a su fase humana y recogió a Stiles, quien estaba recuperando el aire perdido; se veía un poco ido y desubicado.

La ansiedad de Derek no fue normal. Su corazón palpitaba errático contra su pecho ante la escena desastrosa, experimentando una sensación sofocante de miedo por una pérdida que sabía que no había sucedido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —interrogó después de que pudo calmarse. Stiles respiraba normalmente después de un rato y observó a su alrededor.

—Creo que se me pasó la mano —el tono arrepentido de Scott daba a entender que no lo había hecho a propósito. Derek mermó un poco su ansiedad—. ¿Estás bien, Stiles?

—Bien jodido —respondió Jackson entre dientes. Lydia le propinó un codazo a su imprudente novio—. Sabes que es verdad.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —respondió sin aire el chico después de levantarse—; creo que mis pulmones necesitaban drenar el dióxido de carbono que aspiro a diario en la ciudad. Gracias Scotty.

Scott sonrió al darse cuenta que Stiles seguía siendo Stiles; y lo acompañó hacia la mansión Hale. El entrenamiento había acabo oficialmente y todos los miembros se encaminaron hacia la recién construida mansión, que aun tenía áreas que rediseñar y acomodar, y se acomodaron en la sala principal. Los chicos se dejaron caer en el frío suelo para refrescar sus entumecidos músculos mientras que las chicas, bufando ante la actitud hilarante de los lobos, fueron a la cocina a buscar los refrigerios.

Por otro lado, Scott, Stiles y Derek caminaron hasta el ala que estaba reservada para la enfermería. Tenía pocas cosas, puesto que estaba recién construida, pero servía sumamente bien y a pesar de que le faltaban unos que otros instrumentos, tenía lo primordial.

Derek dejó a Stiles en la camilla improvisada que tenían en medio de la sala, y éste se recostó un rato (no voy a dormir, sólo descansaré los ojos, Scott) mientras esperaba a que los hombres se pusieran manos a la obra. La sala le daba vueltas a Stiles, quien había abierto los ojos para orientarse, y el repentino blanco le dio de lleno en la vista; quería vomitar, pero también quería dormir y comer al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes una mano fuerte, Scott —Stiles comenzó a reírse a pesar de que le dolía— Puede que me hayas roto una costilla.

—No me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento, amigo...

—Sólo decía...

Derek no podía negar que se sentía desubicado en su propia casa. La amistad de aquellos dos era algo que usaban todos para bromear, diciendo que estarían haciendo dentro de poco un cuarteto amoroso entre Scott, Allison, Isaac y Stiles. Pero eran simples burlas que Derek nunca le prestó atención, al menos no hasta la noche en donde Derek encontró a Stiles en su loft.

Esa noche, el olor de las emociones de Stiles le acompañó reemplazando su soledad. Era como tenerlo y al mismo tiempo no. Se familiarizó con su olor evitando algún tipo de vergüenza, comprendiendo que era suave, exquisito y cálido; como todo aquello que él extrañaba de su familia. Eso lo hizo sentir miserable. Había echado de su casa a la única persona que tenía la capacidad de recrear aquello que tanto ansiaba; y ahora, que por fin tenía un tiempo a solas con él sin que pareciera sospechoso, venía Scott y lo hacía sentir como la tercera rueda.

¿Qué tan patético era eso?

—Allison me está llamando —Scott de repente se exaltó. Derek también escuchó como la cazadora llamaba a su novio—. Ya vengo. Cuídalo. —Scott miró a Derek, tenía la súplica en sus ojos.

Después Derek se daría cuenta que ese fue un milagro planeado.

Entonces, el lobo se había quedado solo cuidando al humano mareado en la camilla.

Eso que escurría de su frente no era sudor. Y las sensaciones en su estómago definitivamente no eran nervios. No. Derek no estaba sudando ni tampoco estaba nervioso.

—Desde aquí puedo escuchar lo mucho que piensas, Derek —la voz de Stiles le sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué tanto pasa por esa mente de lobo amargado?

—No mucho —respondió—; sólo contemplaba el hecho de que estabas callado.

—Es como un milagro que pueda cerrar la boca durante quince minutos, ¿verdad? —la risa amarga de Stiles le taladraba a Derek. ¿Por qué de repente tenía el presentimiento de que Stiles le estaba recriminando algo?— En fin, da igual. Cuando logre levantarme por mi propio mérito me iré a casa. Puede que mi padre esté preocupado por mí.

Sí. Le estaba recriminando.

—Yo no te estaba echando del loft. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Y Scott tampoco me estrelló contra el suelo como si fuera un huevo frito —le reconfortó. Derek se sentía incómodo—. Pero ya pasó...

Derek se mantuvo en silencio mientras buscaba... ¿qué tenía que buscar, de todas formas?

—Derek. ¿Te sientes solo? —Stiles murmuró. Más tarde podría culpar a la bruma que cubría su cerebro por su imprudencia. Ahora, el chico miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que existiera; y Derek no pudo evitar enfocar su vista en él. Se veía tan pálido y perdido, como un cachorro olvidado.

—Es difícil sentirse solo cuando estoy rodeado de tantas personas. —respondió, tratando de evadir la pregunta verdadera.

—Pero aún así te sientes solo.

Stiles se levantó de la camilla y avanzó hasta donde estaba Derek. El hombre estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia abajo, justo en donde había un mesón grande de metal que cargaba unos cuantos frascos de medicina. No podía negar ese temblor leve que estaba en sus manos, y ni mucho menos la sensación de pesadez que se ubicaba en su cabeza cuando pensaba en que era tan evidente su soledad.

— ¿Sabes? La soledad no es mala. Tal vez no sepa correctamente lo que es estar solo, porque a pesar de todo, tengo a Scott conmigo. Pero hay momentos en los que nadie me puede acompañar. Y sé que a pesar de que estamos todos junto a ti, aún te sientes solo porque hay caminos que no podemos recorrer contigo —las manos de Stiles lo tocaron el espalda—. Pero recuerda que siempre estaremos para ti.

Cuando Derek no dijo nada, Stiles se alejó.

—Los extraño —murmuró antes de que Stiles abriera la puerta. Eso detuvo al chico, quien se giró para encarar al hombre mayor—. Cada día que me levanto, siento su ausencia y los extraño. Ellos eran... lo eran todo para mí, y ya ninguno está.

Era cierto. Ni siquiera Peter estaba por esos lados. No después de que se haya largado sin arrepentimientos.

Stiles caminó de nuevo hacia donde estaba Derek, sólo que esta vez se tomó la libertad de tocarle la espalda. Derek se tragó un suspiro ahogado. La mano de Stiles era grande, cálida y le calentaba toda la zona que tocaba; se sentía en calma mientras que por otro lado estaba enloqueciendo.

Era bueno que el chico no tuviera súper audición, porque su corazón latía como si estuviera en el último aliento de su vida.

— ¿Te gustan las flores, Derek? —le susurró Stiles. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la suave voz se filtró por su oído.

—... Me gustan las rosas.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que una suave risa se escuchara. Ahora habían dos manos estaban encima de su espalda y le acarician con calma. No entendía como se sentía tan bien y tan correcto ese toque íntimo.

—Entonces espéralas dentro de poco —Stiles dejó un beso casto en medio de los omóplatos, justo en donde el tatuaje del triskel estaba. Derek quería ronronear—. Gracias por tus cuidados.

—No fue nada... —murmuró con dificultad; no confiaba en su voz.

Entonces Stiles se separó del cuerpo de Derek y salió de la habitación. La calidez le abandonó el cuerpo; pero su rostro se calentó considerable cuando entendió lo que había pasado. Dejó que Stiles se acercara a él una vez más; y no solo bastaba con su olor, sino ahora sentía la calidez del cuerpo su cuerpo. En ese momento realmente sintió como el hueco de soledad se había llenado brevemente.

¿Qué estaba pensando con sus reacciones traicioneras?

→❤←

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Stiles suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos derrotado. Él nunca iba terminar de leer ese bendito libro.

Eran las tres de la tarde, una semana después del entrenamiento desastroso y Erika acompañaba a Stiles a pasar el receso en el instituto. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas que estaba destinadas para eso mismo, y los gloriosos veinte minutos de silencio se cortaron con la pregunta pulsante de Erika. Él podía ver cómo la loba rubia se guardaba las ganas de preguntar; pero ya había excedido su límite.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Erika levantó una ceja interrogativa ante aquella estúpida pregunta. La manzana que se estaba comiendo se veía jugosa.

—No creas que somos idiotas como para no notar su repentina cercanía —manifestó—; él tiene una sonrisa apenas perceptible cuando escucha tu voz y siempre tiene un tinte rojo en la cara. Además —Erika sonrió. Seguramente esto le hacía mucha gracia—, tu olor de frustrado ya ha cambiado; y Derek parece aceptar tus "olores amorosos".

—Creo que estás leyendo muchas novelas románticas —Stiles bufó tratando de ocultar las mariposas en su estómago y el color rojo en su rostro. Estaba tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan confundido; pero Erika no debía darse cuenta de nada—. Y para tu información; no he cambiado de opinión. Lo que sea que signifique eso...

— ¿Que le darás en San Valentín? —preguntó repentinamente Erika. Cambiar de tema era mejor idea que escuchar la perorata negativa de Stiles.

—Planeo llevarlo a cenar a... —Stiles rápidamente se silenció. Miró con mala cara a su rubia amiga y recogió todas sus cosas ante la atenta mirada burlona de ella— Eres una mala persona, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Me lo dices todos los días, Batman —Erika le guiñó un ojo cuando Stiles ya salía de la mesa con las mejillas encendidas en rojo—. Aumenta la reservación para toda la manada; te lo agradeceré enormemente.

—No te dará. —y dijo y hecho se fue refunfuñando mientras que la risa de Erika repercutía en sus oídos.

Ahora Stiles cambiaría su sorpresa para Derek. Aunque hacia menos de cinco minutos que no tenía una sorpresa pensada para él; tan solo había improvisado ante Erika.

→❤←

—Veo que la estás pasando muy bien recientemente...

— ¿Hmm?

—Sí; tu sonrisa te delata.

Derek no sabía que responderle a la inquietante observación de Isaac. El chico vivía con él en el loft mientras la mansión Hale era remodelada; por lo que las tardes eran amenas con su compañía. Desde que lo había rescatado de las garras de su padre, el adolescente había cambiado; y no era aquella temerosa persona que había encontrado mientras se escondía de los recuerdos fantasmas de un hombre abusador. Pero a veces regresaba a su estado cabizbajo y retraído. Derek lo entendía, por lo que le daba su espacio cuando lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, esa tarde en particular, Isaac estaba más sociable y accesible.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Isaac lo miró estupefacto.

—Pues... estás feliz —respondió—. Así que supongo que lo que sea que Stiles esté haciendo debe funcionar correctamente.

Derek sintió su cara enrojecer mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus papeles. Tenía en mente muchas cosas; pero las palabras del adolescente le habían calado hasta lo más profundo.

Derek no sabía que transmitía una vibra de felicidad a su alrededor. Generalmente no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo ni el alcance que sus acciones tenían en los demás; pero comprendió que a veces era muy obvio, aún cuando trataba de pasar desapercibido. Tal vez era difícil disimular ante un grupo de adolescentes chismosos con sentidos súper desarrollados.

—Sí —concedió unos minutos después—. Estoy feliz.

—Eso es bueno —acotó Isaac—; es realmente grato ver cómo al menos unos de nosotros logró destruir el muro que te impide ser feliz. Espero que Stiles sepa que está haciendo.

Lo último sonó un poco tenso, como si tuviera una amenaza implícita. Derek no se sentía feliz por ello; pero si estaba secretamente halagado al saber que era lo suficientemente importante en la vida de alguien como para que se preocupara por él.

—Si te puedo ser sincero; no creo que ninguno sepa que está haciendo realmente... pero tal vez no necesitamos saberlo; tan sólo necesitamos disfrutarlo.

Isaac se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su alfa.

—Supongo que eso es lo que necesitas. Ser feliz y disfrutar del momento.

Derek no sabía cuánto necesitaba eso realmente. Pero lo único que podía entender era lo feliz que se sentía con Stiles en estos pocos días. Tal vez no era tan malo abrirse a la persona que no le había huido; y sólo tal vez no era tan malo permitirse ser libre de vez en cuando.

—Ten cuidado con Scott, eso sí —advirtió Isaac después de un rato. Derek lo miró dudoso—; puede que parezca un poco lento para algunas cosas, pero en lo que concierne a Stiles, él es muy protector.

— ¿Crees que necesite su bendición para hacer cualquier cosa con su mejor amigo? —la voz de Derek tenía un deje de burla. Isaac meditó la respuesta un poco— No puedes estar hablando en serio...

—Oh sí, muy en serio. Y no olvides al sheriff —Derek gimió internamente—. No quería echarle leña al fuego; pero si vas a permitirte ser feliz con alguien que aún está en un instituto y no cumple la mayoría de edad; entonces debes entender que su padre vigila el pueblo, que ese mismo hombre carga un arma y que de paso no dudaría en ningún momento de dispararte.

Derek regresó la mirada a sus papeles. Ahora tenía la pulsante sensación de que Stile estaba más distante de lo que pensaba.

—Y dime... ¿Tienen planes para San Valentín?

—No sé por qué deberíamos tenerlos.

—Oh Derek —Isaac se burló—. Eres el mayor de nosotros; pero todavía sigues siendo un adolescente.

Derek gruñó ante la burla de su beta. Sin embargo, el resto de la tarde pasó en silencio, con un beta pendiente de su teléfono y un alfa perdido en sus pensamientos que tenían de protagonista a un humano que corría con lobos.

→❤←

Stiles no era estúpido como todos aquellos tarados pensaban que lo era.

No era coincidencia que todo estuvieran sentados en parejas —tríos si contabas a la extraña relación de Scott son Allison y Isaac—, ni mucho menos que le aún dejado solo un puesto al lado de Derek convenientemente. Pero parecía que el único que no se daba cuenta de ello era el mismo Derek, quien estaba comiendo con tranquilidad mientras miraba la televisión.

Era un jueves por la noche, en los primeros de febrero, y el ambiente acaramelado de todos se podía palpar en el aire. Sus feromonas casi impulsaban a Stiles a que el también fuera meloso con Derek; pero tenía algo llamado dignidad, y ni quería seguir perdiéndola con tanto público pendiente de él.

Por lo que se sentó un poco tenso al lado de Derek y agarró una de las rebanadas de pizza que estaban en la caja de cartón en el centro de la mesa. Derek lo miró y le sonrió con los labios cerrados; tenía un poco de salsa en la comisura de su boca.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa tímida y le quitó la mancha de salsa con sus dedos. No supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero se pasó aquel dedo por la boca y lamió los restos de salsa. Escuchó un suspiro ahogado provenir de la manada y la burbuja se rompió.

Derek lo miraba un poco anonadado con las mejillas enrojecidas. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia la televisión y siguió comiendo otro pedazo de pizza. Stiles observó a los curiosos a su alrededor, y todos cambiaron radicalmente el rumbo de sus miradas hacia cualquier parte. Pero aquellos infelices tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.

Esos malditos...

Sin embargo, una calidez en su mano le hizo mirar hacia abajo. Derek había colocado su mano sobre la de Stiles. El chico humano sonrió con una mueca tímida y tonta y entrelazó sus dedos. El sonido de su corazón era tranquilizador ante los oídos refinados de Derek; y la manada sonrió ante el gesto de la pareja de tontos enamorados.

Esa noche fue tranquila para todos mientras observaban una repetición de El diario de una pasión en la televisión.

→❤←

Era el sábado por la noche y Stiles tenía la cabeza recostada en el sofá, justo al lado de donde Derek estaba sentado leyendo El Catalejo Lacado.

Stiles al fin había terminado el libro sin interrupciones; y le prestó el tercer libro de la trilogía de La Materia Oscura a Derek. El lobo recordaba haber leído ese libro cuando estaba en el instituto; pero nunca alcanzó a leer el último por motivos obvios, por lo que Stiles se lo prestó.

El hombre estaba sumergido en la lectura mientas acariciaba el cabello del adolescente. Y sobraba decir que Stiles sonreía ante el tacto de Derek.

—Veo que te gustaron las flores que te regalé —Stiles susurró para no romper con la concentración de Derek. El hombre asintió mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo del chico—. Es raro como las rosas rompen con la dinámica que tienes en el loft.

—A mí me gustan como se ven...

Para Stiles era increíble cómo a una semana después, casi dos, desde que Derek lo había echado del loft, las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba seguro que esa charla que habían tenido en la mansión Hale cambió ciertas cosas; pero nunca se esperó que hayan cambiado tan radicalmente.

Aunque; le gustaba llegar hasta el alma de Derek y reafirmarle aquello que le había dicho.

—Tus labios son igual de rojos que los pétalos de aquella flor —la voz de Stiles sonaba anestesiada. Las caricias de Derek lo estaban dejando en un estado de somnolencia; y ya no sabía que estaba diciendo—. Me pregunto si son igual de suaves.

Derek detuvo la lectura. Entonces los ronquidos de Stiles le llamaron la atención.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que Derek no veía a alguien más dormir junto a él? Ni siquiera veía a Isaac dormir; lo cual debía mucho ya que compartían vivienda.

Era algo tan íntimo, que se sintió un poco cohibido. Observar a alguien en su momento más vulnerable no era algo a lo que se acostumbrara; pero aún así, ahí estaba Stiles, quien en pocos días había cambiado dinámica de vida y le demostraba que era posible acercarse a las personas.

Derek le agradecía bastante a aquel chico de sonrisa sincera y mirada tranquila por haberse tomado la molestia de preguntar si se sentía solo.

Luego de un rato cargó a Stiles en sus brazos y lo dejó descansar en la única cama que estaba a la vista. El chico se acomodó entre las colchas que estaban encima de él y soltó un suspiro de esos que las personas usaban cuando estaban en la cúspide de la comodidad. Así pues, concluyó la noche del sábado; con Stiles durmiendo en la cama de Derek con una sonrisa, y con Derek observándolo desde el sofá en donde dormiría feliz sabiendo que el humano estaba cómodo.

→❤←

— ¿Lo besaste ya?

Stiles desvío la vista de sus amigos que estaban golpeándose unos a otros en el bruto entrenamiento y enfocó su atención a Lydia. Su largo cabello rubio fresa estaba amarrado en una compleja trenza francesa, acentuando la bella forma de su rostro acorazonado. Stiles se preguntó de qué hablaba la chica, hasta que comprendió que probablemente el tema de Derek era más interesante de lo que había pensado.

Estaban entrando en febrero oficialmente; y sus planes para invitar a cenar a Derek cobraban cada vez más fuerza. Sentía que en ese tiempo que había compartido con el hombre de bellos ojos verdes le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer algo grande; y no se refería a invitarlo a cenar en un restaurante del calibre de Gordon Ramsay; sino más bien a algo más íntimo e importante.

Se habían acercado mucho —para que negarlo—, y la manada estaba siendo receptiva ante la química que compartían cada vez que se encontraban. Hasta Scott le sonreía sutilmente a Stiles cuando sus miradas se conectaban, como si le estuviera dando su apoyo en aquella intrépida cruzada.

Por lo que ya no le parecía extraño ese tipo de acercamiento por parte de los demás para preguntarle acerca de Derek y la relación que compartían.

—No —respondió luego de pensarlo bien. Se habían dado toques sutiles y caricias; incluso habían compartido uno que otro abrazo; pero no habían dado ese paso tan grande—. Creo que no se ha presentado la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Lydia era más comprensiva y analítica que Erika. Pero ambas tenían la desgracia —o así lo veía Stiles—, de compartir la misma determinación en sus planes. Por lo que ningún buen presentimiento se manifestó con aquella sonrisa de labios rosados.

—A Derek le gustan las cosas dulces —soltó la chica de repente. Stiles no sabía a qué venía ese dato curioso—; puedes aprovechar tu glorioso primer beso con él con ayuda de unas manzanas acarameladas.

Nunca había pensado en ello.

Y ahora que la idea de su querida y aterradora amiga le revoloteaba en su festival mente, sabía por qué no pensaba en besar a Derek muy a menudo.

Imaginarse la suavidad de los labios de Derek contra los suyos le hacía sentir raro; como si se hubiera comenzado a llenar de aire para flotar en medio del bosque. Quería sentir la textura de aquel oscuro cabello entre sus manos y suspirar en medio de aquel encuentro de bocas desenfrenadas. Podía hacerse una idea de la calidez de Derek contra su cuerpo, de como aquellos brazos fuertes y grandes lo abrazarían por su cintura y lo apretaría contra él.

Su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente al pensar en lo que podía pasar después de una buena sesión de besos; y lo que menos quería era que su traicionero cuerpo mostrara tal como se sentía por dentro.

—Bueno, Stilinski —Lydia se burló al ver su rostro enrojecido—; te dejo con tus vívidas imaginaciones.

Entonces la atrevida e inteligente chica se fue por el mismo lugar por el cual había venido. Stiles se quedó en su lugar pensando una vez más en lo mucho que necesitaba un tutorial de YouTube para hacer manzanas acarameladas.

→❤←

Finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó.

Era el día de San Valentín en la mañana y Derek se sentía extrañamente abochornado.

Sus palmas sudaban como si fuera un adolescente primerizo antes de su cita con su novia... o novio bien sea el caso. No revisaba haberse sentido así antes en ningún momento de su vida; ni siquiera aquella vez en la que tuvo que vestiré formal para ir a buscar a Paige en su casa y enfrentarse a su padre. Incluso podría decirse que el señor le tenía un poco de miedo al saber que el apellido de él era Hale.

Y ahora que ya habían pasado años desde ese momento, y que podría decirse que era un hombre hecho y derecho; tenía ansiedad por lo que podría pasar ese día. No sabía que tenía que hacer, ¿Tenía que ir a buscar a Stiles a su casa y rezarle a Dios para que John no lo dejara como a un colador de pasta? ¿Tenía que esperar a que Stiles lo llamara y así irlo a buscar a... cualquier lugar? ¿Se quedaba encerrado en el loft haciendo de cuenta que no existía?

Dios, eran muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

Entonces su teléfono sonó con aquel tono ridículo de Batman que Stiles le había puesto a su contacto —El asombrosamente fabuloso Stiles ❤— y la respiración se le cortó. Era afortunadamente un mensaje. Derek nunca antes había agradecido tanto la mensajería instantánea.

"Espero que no tengas planes esta noche, sourwolf."

Los únicos planes que tenía Derek era quedarse en su loft mientras se preguntaba qué planes tenía.

"¿Qué me dices de ponerte ese lindo traje a la medida que está llevando bastante polvo en el armario tu habitación? Creo que sería una buena ocasión para que lo uses."

Derek no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Stiles sabía que él tenía un traje en su armario.

"¡Mejor no! Llévate ese lindo jersey vino tinto que tiene huecos para los dedos. Se te ve muy bien con esos pantalones negros que siempre cargas."

¿Ese que escribía era Stiles?

Derek no podía reconocer el atrevimiento viniendo de ese chico con nervios de punta y palabras inacabables. Pero si él amablemente le halagaba y le pedía usar una prenda con la que se sentía más cómodo, Derek podía considerar usarla; aunque eso no quería decir que la usaba exclusivamente para él.

Aunque, puede que estuviera mintiendo con el último pensamiento.

"Te buscaré en al loft a las seis. Espero que realmente no tengas planes para entonces."

Y con eso, dejaron de llegar los mensajes.

Derek al menos ya sabía dos cosas. Que no se iba a pasar toda la tarde carcomiéndose sobre que tenía que hacer ese día tan pasteloso; y que sus orejas se sentían caliente.

Ese sería el primer San Valentín que pasaría acompañado después de años en soledad.

→❤←

— ¡¿Pero qué jodidos hicieron?! ¡Ahora me va a matar cuando me vea!

Sin embargo...

Stiles estaba pensando que le había llegado su tiempo de despedirse de su vida en la tierra. Él pensaba ingenuamente que Lydia usaría su teléfono para hablar con Jackson; y en cambio, terminó enviándole mensajes a Derek en su nombre. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera haberle hecho eso? Stiles comenzaba a creer que moriría de una arritmia en uno de estos días.

—Sabíamos que si fuera por ustedes dos, esperarían toda una eternidad para tener una cita —la voz de Lydia sonaba aburrida, como si estuviera cansada de esperar a que Derek y Stiles se juntaran—. Y Erika me dio la increíble noticia de que planeabas llevarlo a cenar. Así que te tengo una lista de los siete mejores lugares de Beacon Hills en los cuales puedes llevar a cenar a Derek y hacerle pasar una noche increíble.

— ¡Santa madre de Dios! —Stiles se tiraba el cabello, como si sintiera que en cualquier momento su corazón colapsaría ante tanto estrés— ¡Se supone que eso era un secreto!

—No dramatices —pidió Erika mientras se retocaba su labial rojo—. Lydia tiene buenos conocimientos sobre aquella área del pueblo; y mira que nos viene de maravilla. Boyd aún no decide en donde cenaremos.

Stiles se sostuvo de la pared y contó hasta cinco mientras aspiraba aire.

— ¿En serio me estás diciendo que haremos esto una salida en pareja?

— ¿Es que pensabas que era mentira?

Lydia se rió entre dientes ante la desesperación del chico. En serio se veía tan tierno con su rostro falto de color y con las manos temblorosas.

—Al parecer no iremos todos —respondió Lydia después de decidir apiadarse de Stiles. Erika bufó molesta; ella quería seguir viendo a Stiles tener un ataque de dramatismo—; Allison irá con Scott e Isaac a cenar en la casa de sus padres. Al parecer Chris tiene cosas que hacer y dejará a Allison a cargo de la casa. Y Jackson ya me invitó a ver una película, por lo cual no podremos ir a cenar con ustedes.

—Eso nos deja a nosotros con ustedes —sonrió Erika mientras encaraba a Stiles—. Será una noche maravillosa.

Sin embargo; Lydia quería que Stiles pasara una buena noche con Derek, y sabía que Erika junto a Boyd no harían mucho para aliviar la tensión.

—En realidad... Planeaba darte la reservación de Derek y Stiles en el restaurante recién inaugurado a ti y a Boyd —Erika miró impresionada a Lydia; eso no había pasado por su mente ni en un millón de años—. Así sólo nos quedaría organizar un picnic en el parque bajo las estrellas para aquellos tórtolos.

Stiles comenzó a recuperar el color para luego ponerse rojo completamente al escuchar las palabras de Lydia. Un picnic sonaba tan cursi, pero aún así era mejor opción que ir a cenar en manada con todos aquellos lobos siendo un estorbo.

Entonces, dejando atrás su pánico, aceptó la ayuda de aquellas locas para organizar —según sus propias palabras— la mejor velada de San Valentín.

Incluso fue grato guardar en aquella estúpida canasta las manzanas acarameladas que Lydia le había sugerido.

Stiles nunca se esperaría que aquellas chicas fueran de tanta ayuda para organizar una linda cita con el hombre que lo traía loco desde hacía tanto tiempo.

→❤←

Derek bajó al loft cuando recibió el mensaje de Stiles que avisaba que estaba esperándolo.

La luz del sol se estaba ocultando lentamente por el oeste y los colores se mezclaban unos con otros en el cielo, dando un hermoso espectáculo de naranjas, amarillo y violento. El aire se sentía más ligero, con brisa que anunciaba que dentro de poco llegaría la primavera; y a pesar de que era catorce de febrero, las calles estaban vacías.

Derek metió las manos dentro de su pantalón negro de mezclilla y caminó un poco cohibido hacía el Jeep azul de Stiles. A veces recordaba lo que sentía estar detrás del volante de aquella máquina, y el sentimiento de alegría de ser de confianza de Stiles como para que lo dejara conducir sin problema le embargaba abiertamente.

Ahí estaba él; con el cabello peinado, enfundado en una camisa de color azul marino y unos pantalones negros. Se veía un rubor en su rostro acompañado de una sonrisa tímida cuando bajó del Jeep, y Derek observó además, que entre sus manos cargaba un hermoso ramo de flores.

El olfato sensible de Derek catalogó inmediatamente las flores; y sonrió al oler las rosas acompañadas de lavandas y eucaliptos. Stiles había tomado nota de lo que le gustaba a Derek.

— ¿Me concedería el placer de acompañarme esta bellísima noche a pasear junto a mi lado? —la voz cargada de humor de Stiles le sacó una sonrisa a Derek; aceptó el ramo con un poco de pena y asintió ante el pedido del chico— Maravilloso, ¿podría, además, permitirme el atrevimiento de sostener su mano durante la velada?

—Por... supuesto. —respondió un poco quedo. Stiles sonrió y tomó la mano derecha de Derek mientras le dejaba un casto beso sobre sus nudillos.

Entonces, con las manos entrelazadas, caminaron hacia el Jeep y Stiles le abrió la puerta del pasajero a Derek.

Sus mejillas nunca se habían sentido tan cálidas como aquel momento; y su corazón nunca había llevado tanta sangre cálida s lo largo de su cuerpo como aquella vez. Derek definitivamente se sentía como si por fin el sol le brillara, y como si la vida le estuviera brindando una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Stiles arrancó el Jeep y condujo hasta el bosque. Era curioso como todo el camino que Derek se sabía de memoria le parecía increíble e interesante; caso podía decirse que la puesta de sol brindaba un nuevo enfoque hacia la carretera, volviéndola más mística y misteriosa de lo que realmente era; pero se estaría engañando si no admitiera que en realidad, la razón por la cual todo le parecía curioso era gracias a Stiles.

El chico colocó música durante el corto trayecto; y se sorprendió de escuchar la melodiosa voz de Whitney Houston entre el playlist de Stiles.

—A mi madre le encantaba escuchar a Whitney antes de que papá llegara cansado del trabajo —relató Stiles con la mirada puesta en el camino—; ella colocaba siempre el mismo disco, se amarraba su largo cabello castaño y comenzaba a preparar la cena. A veces tarareaba mientras cortaba los vegetales; y yo me aprendí cada canción del disco para cantar con ella cuando estaba feliz. Recuerdo que —se interrumpió un momento—, sí, lo recuerdo... El día en que ella estaba en el hospital por última vez, me pidió que le cantara i wanna dance with somebody. Creo que no había vuelto a poner ese disco desde que ella se fue; hasta hoy.

El nudo en la garganta de Derek se apretó cuando olió las lágrimas de Stiles. Sabía que no eran lágrimas de dolor; sino de melancolía ante el recuerdo de un momento triste, pero aún se sentía tan difícil escuchar cómo los últimos de Stiles junto a su madre aún seguían vigentes en su memoria.

—Todos los fines de semana —habló Derek después de que la canción cambiara; ahora, la apasionada voz de Frank Sinatra sonaba a través de los altavoces del Jeep—, mamá y Laura iban a una cafetería a comprar el desayuno. Ellas no siempre se llevaban bien; puesto que el carácter de dos alfas en la manada siempre choca; pero los fines de semana dejaban todo atrás y sólo eran madre e hija compartiendo un día en familia como personas normales. Yo siempre las observaba reírse y hablar y hablar por horas; como si estuvieran contándose todo aquello que no pudieron contarse en la semana, y la risa que flotaba en loft siempre era tan real que alegraba a todos en la mansión. Y ahora, que está vacía la casa; me pregunto con frecuencia si ellas me hubieran dejado participar en aquellas charlas apasionadas si yo se lo hubiera pedido.

Stiles no interrumpió en ningún momento el recuerdo de Derek. Él comprendía lo mucho que significaba su familia para él. Y esos pequeños detalles eran los que marcaban la diferencia entre él los demás.

—No soy adivino y espero no serlo nunca; pero pienso que Laura y Talía hubieran estado encantadas de tener al pequeño Derek compartiendo anécdotas con ellas. Siempre eres bienvenido al cálido encuentro de una madre.

La sonrisa que le dio Stiles ayudó a calentar su alma y a romper los muros que aún quedaban resguardando su corazón. Stiles era alguien que valía la pena; y Derek no podía parar de confirmarlo con cada capa que veía del chico.

Entonces llegaron finalmente al bosque y Stiles construyó una bonita sonrisa. Se bajó del Jeep y le abrió la puerta a Derek para que bajara; tomó su mano con cariño y lo guió por el bosque hasta donde estaba un pequeño puesto de picnic armado con pequeñas linternas alumbrando alrededor en círculos.

Derek se quedó momentáneamente estupefacto ante la maravillosa vista que tenía el placer de presenciar.

—Me gustaría que me obsequiaras el honor de cenar conmigo a la luz de las estrellas.

Definitivamente era el mejor San Valentín que podía pasar.

→❤←

Stiles nunca se esperó que Derek le gustara toda la comida que había preparado.

El hombre comió con una energía casi tierna mientras que observaba las estrellas con un rubor en su cara. La luz de las linternas le ayudaba a enfocarse en Derek sin problemas.

Stiles sacó entonces el postre y le pasó una manzana acaramelada a Derek, quien lamía con pasión el caramelo alrededor de la manzana. Stiles se quedó observando cómo estúpido el momento de la boca de Derek sobre la manzana.

Y es que la forma en cómo usaba sus labios para quitarle el caramelo a la manzana parecía salida de un libro con relatos eróticos. Stiles comprendió que si solamente podía quitar esa gran porción de caramelo a la manzana con ayuda de sus labios y su lengua; era porque Derek sabía lo que hacía.

Después le dio un mordisco a la manzana y observó cómo su cuello generaba el novio de tragado. Era simplemente erótico el movimiento de su nuez de Adán al momento de tragar.

Stiles dejó que Derek comiera en paz; porque se veía muy feliz en lo que estaba haciendo. Oh Dios. Lydia tenía razón al haberle recomendado aquellas manzanas acarameladas.

— ¿Te gustaron? —preguntó Stiles después de que Derek terminó de comer. Se estaba lamiendo los dedos para eliminar los restos de jugo y dulce que habían quedado pegados en piel; y Stiles no podía seguir ocultando su excitación.

—Tienes muy buena mano en la cocina —respondió después de suspirar satisfecho—; y si, estaban muy bueno todo.

Entonces Stiles guardó con calma su intacta manzana y procedió a besar los labios dulces y suaves de Derek sin ningún tipo de restricción. Derek al principio había quedado altamente sorprendido por aquel reír repentino movimiento; pero después no perdió y correspondió el beso.

Sus labios estaban llenos de manzana y caramelo, mientras que su boca tenía una mezcla exquisita de todo lo que habían comido. Sus ojos se cerraron ante la intensidad del beso compartido, y Stiles se tomó la libertad de sujetar el cabello de Derek.

El hombre atrajo al chico hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, causando que Stiles tuviera que subirse a horcajadas sobre Derek. El beso de intensificó, haciéndolo más salvaje y sofocante.

Era difícil respirar cuando lo único en que pensaban era seguir devorando la boca del otro; y cuando sus erecciones hicieron fricción, supieron que era momento de detenerse antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

No es como si no quisieran consumar su amor en ese momento; pero aún le quedaba un poco de racionalidad a alguno de los dos como para comprender que su primera vez no debería darse en un bosque.

—Tus labios —jadeó Stiles mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de Derek. Le gustaba la fricción que causaban sus entrepiernas—, van a ser mi perdición.

—Tu olor va a ser la mía —le respondió Derek con la misma dificultad que tenía Stiles para hilar la palabras—. Hueles tan apetecible, Stiles...

El pobre adolescente hizo un sonido necesitado mientras trataba de calmarse. Debía recordar que tenía que usar una superficie cómoda para lo que tenía pensado hacer con Derek.

—Feliz San Valentín, sourwolf. —susurró sobre aquellos rojizos labios que estaban hinchados. Stiles abrió los ojos y se maravilló al ver los iris carmesí de Derek mirarlo fijamente mientras jadeaba.

—Feliz San Valentín. —le respondió antes de volver a besarlo.

Stiles después se daría cuenta que el frío de la naturaleza no le hacía muy bien a su cuerpo; pero realmente no pudo esperar siquiera a llegar hasta el Jeep.

Y así fue como aquel para de jóvenes solitarios encontraron que la mejor compañía era la que los rodeaba, pero que sobre todo, el amor aún podía hacer después de los momentos más difíciles que pudieran haber atravesado.

———  
Feliz día de San Valentín a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la hayan pasado bien, que la estén pasando bien, y nunca olviden que nunca están solos; que siempre hay alguien ahí para ti dispuesto a atravesar todos tus muros y a regalarte flores y manzanas acarameladas^^❤

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz día de San Valentín a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la hayan pasado bien, que la estén pasando bien, y nunca olviden que nunca están solos; que siempre hay alguien ahí para ti dispuesto a atravesar todos tus muros y a regalarte flores y manzanas acarameladas^^❤


End file.
